


The Wonder Of It All

by besidemethewholedamntime



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute new father Fitz, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, Literally just love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besidemethewholedamntime/pseuds/besidemethewholedamntime
Summary: Fitz holds his newborn daughter and finds himself utterly enamoured by her.





	The Wonder Of It All

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr on Thursday so if it looks familiar then that's why. I really really like this one, I think it might be my favourite thing I've written, and I was going to put it in my drabbles work but then I thought I liked it so much that I gave it its own space. I really hope you guys like it!
> 
> Title from 'Little House' by Amanda Seyfried.

“Hello, you.”

Fitz holds his baby daughter in one arm; her head nestles in the crook of his arm and her feet barely graze his wrist. He has held so many things in his hands, valuable things and fragile things and things of great consequence, yet nothing more so than the baby in his arms now.

It’s late at night. The stars twinkle softly at him through the window, so innocently it would seem. The innocence is a fabrication, nothing more than projected by the human mind. The real innocence lies in his daughter’s face; the slope of her nose, the purse of her mouth and lashes that seem impossibly long. This is all the proof he needs that good still exists in the world. This baby and Jemma are all the proof he needs.

“You are so perfect,” he whispers, kissing her a chaste kiss on the forehead, not wanting to wake her up. He’s known that he’s going to become a father for quite some time, but the here and now, with a baby in his arms, it’s all quite surreal.

If he’s completely honest, he’s doubted his ability to be a good father. It’s a small secret, some shameful little knot inside of him that wondered if he was still stuck in a loop of hurt and betrayal. Every time he looked at Jemma, at the swell of her stomach, he wondered if he was doomed to become what his father had been: someone who was never able to appreciate what was right in front of him.

Now that he’s here, however, with his own child, he thinks that Alistair Fitz was more than a fool. It’s incomprehensible to Fitz how someone could look at their own child and ever call them ‘not enough’. His daughter is barely three hours old and yet she is more than enough; she is _everything._ His hopes and dreams and love all exist in this tiny little being that snuffles in her sleep.

“You’re gonna be so great,” he whispers to her again, hoping she can hear, that she is soaking up every word. It doesn’t matter if she isn’t, however, because he will tell her every single day. “You’re half your mum and that makes you fully amazing.”

His baby blinks open her eyes, and he braces himself for the inevitable cry which means he’ll have to awaken Jemma from sleep. She doesn’t begin to cry, however, just looks up at him with an intensity that he quite unexpected from a three-hour old baby. Most Caucasian babies are born with blue eyes, he knows this, but he can’t imagine many are born with eyes like this: a light, delicate blue that reminds him of the sky on a spring day but seem to already understand so much.

“Hi,” he grins at her, unapologetic tears slowly trailing down his face. God, it isn’t possible to express how much he loves this being that he’s only just met but feels as though he has known for his whole life.

The sheer fact that she exists, that he has a child with the love of his life is so unbelievable. A part of him aches to tell his sixteen-year-old self that when he has his first conversation with Jemma Simmons about dielectric polarization, don’t do anything differently. That there may be so many awkward moments over the years but he shouldn’t panic, and he should do everything the same because eventually he will get _here._ This moment has finally arrived and it was worth all of the heartache and pain and loss. All of it.

He has a baby daughter with his best friend and oh how she is beautiful. Perhaps she will be a prodigy like them. Perhaps she will love science and engineering just as much. Perhaps she won’t. Perhaps she’ll forge her own path. It matters not, for if Fitz knows anything, he knows that he and Jemma will be right behind her the entire way; ready to pick her up if she falls but ultimately letting her be the strong, independent woman that he knows she’ll turn out to be.

And for him?

He knows that if he ever has doubts about the world, his faith in it, he will forever remember this moment where he looked into his daughter’s wide eyes and saw within them the wonders of the entire universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos/comments. Please feel free not to. Either way, I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
